Functional Mitral Regurgitation (FMR) and Secondary Tricuspid Regurgitation (STR) are conditions resulting from anatomic dilatation in the shape of the heart caused by ischemia, infarctions, left-sided heart disease, or pulmonary hypertension. FMR and STR are not diseases affecting the cardiac valve leaflets or the valves themselves, but rather involve a ventricle dilation, deformation, and/or displacement which causes the chordae to tether the leaflet and misplaces the normal leaflet coaptation, therefore allowing for bloodflow back into the left or right atrium (i.e., regurgitation). Despite the distinct cause of the regurgitations, many medical interventions still revolve around replacement or repairing the valve with a prosthetic valve or leaflet manipulation, including resection, folding and suturing of the leaflets, clips to pull together the leaflet tissues, and artificial chordae. However, none of these methods have had a desired subvalvular therapeutic effect to date.